


A Taste For It

by onebrightroad



Category: It'll End In Tears, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebrightroad/pseuds/onebrightroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Warnings:</b> Smut (masturbation, oral sex), kink (D/s, denial and predicament play), and language<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I'm not the BBC. I'm not RTD. I'm not <a href="http://invisible-lift.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://invisible-lift.livejournal.com/"><b>invisible_lift</b></a> either. I own nothing and claim nothing. It's all in good fun, yeah?</p><p>Hey, look! My first finished smut! This was inspired by <a href="http://invisible-lift.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://invisible-lift.livejournal.com/"><b>invisible_lift</b></a>'s awesome <a href="http://invisible-lift.livejournal.com/12782.html#cutid5">It'll End In Tears</a> series, specifically by an exchange we had in the comments of "Primitive Notion". And the creation of <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/constable_jones/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/constable_jones/"><b>constable_jones</b></a> gave me the perfect excuse to write it. This is AU, set in the same universe and has the same characters as IEIT (yep, it's fanfic of a fanfic). This story happens not long before "The Line Begins To Blur". It's a one-shot (heh) and complete, but I can envision a series of these...</p><p>Great big thanks to the amazing <a href="http://invisible-lift.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://invisible-lift.livejournal.com/"><b>invisible_lift</b></a> for the inspiration and for allowing me to play in his sandbox, and to the wonderful <a href="http://sanginmychains.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sanginmychains.livejournal.com/"><b>sanginmychains</b></a> for the hot and fast beta. You both rock my hand-knitted socks! Any remaining mistakes are my own damn fault.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Taste For It

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Smut (masturbation, oral sex), kink (D/s, denial and predicament play), and language  
> **Disclaimer:** I'm not the BBC. I'm not RTD. I'm not [](http://invisible-lift.livejournal.com/profile)[**invisible_lift**](http://invisible-lift.livejournal.com/) either. I own nothing and claim nothing. It's all in good fun, yeah?
> 
> Hey, look! My first finished smut! This was inspired by [](http://invisible-lift.livejournal.com/profile)[**invisible_lift**](http://invisible-lift.livejournal.com/)'s awesome [It'll End In Tears](http://invisible-lift.livejournal.com/12782.html#cutid5) series, specifically by an exchange we had in the comments of "Primitive Notion". And the creation of [](http://community.livejournal.com/constable_jones/profile)[**constable_jones**](http://community.livejournal.com/constable_jones/) gave me the perfect excuse to write it. This is AU, set in the same universe and has the same characters as IEIT (yep, it's fanfic of a fanfic). This story happens not long before "The Line Begins To Blur". It's a one-shot (heh) and complete, but I can envision a series of these...
> 
> Great big thanks to the amazing [](http://invisible-lift.livejournal.com/profile)[**invisible_lift**](http://invisible-lift.livejournal.com/) for the inspiration and for allowing me to play in his sandbox, and to the wonderful [](http://sanginmychains.livejournal.com/profile)[**sanginmychains**](http://sanginmychains.livejournal.com/) for the hot and fast beta. You both rock my hand-knitted socks! Any remaining mistakes are my own damn fault.

Ianto Jones has become a habit to Andy Davidson—a very compelling habit, and one that he's not in any hurry to break. Andy never thought he'd be doing any of the things they've gotten up to, much less doing them with a wickedly creative and rather sadistic young man. Men had never been on Andy's sexual radar before he met Ianto, and they still aren't as a general rule. But Andy is too busy enjoying himself to think about that much, and he doesn't really care to analyse this, whatever it is that they're doing, too closely. All he knows for sure is that Ianto feeds him something that he didn't even know he was hungry for. And he's not nearly sated yet.

Andy sighs happily under the warm spray of his morning shower as he reviews his memories of Ianto and the scenes they've had together. He slicks his hand with hair conditioner and strokes his already hard cock, the dark whisper of Ianto's voice in his mind ordering him to kneel, feeling the deep sense of being _owned_ descend upon him. He moans softly and sinks onto the floor of the shower, moving away from the falling water so he can breathe.

When Andy is down on the floor before Ianto, he becomes empty. He loses his name, becoming Ianto's fucktoy, his slut. His. And he does his best to please Ianto, following his cues and commands and taking whatever Ianto gives him. Whatever Ianto wants.

In Andy's memory, Ianto stands in front of him and looks down at him as if inspecting him for flaws. Ianto has been playing with Andy, keeping him aroused and off balance. Suddenly, Ianto reaches out and grabs a fistful of Andy's hair, roughly pulling him up off his calves, but he doesn't allow Andy to rise fully onto his knees. Ianto orders Andy to stay in that position and hold his hands behind his back. Ianto releases his hold on Andy's hair and steps back to get a better look at him. Andy keeps his eyes lowered and tries to remain still as Ianto slowly walks around him, watching him closely. Andy feels small under Ianto's gaze, a sensation that he finds oddly comforting.

By the time Ianto is standing behind him, Andy's legs are feeling the strain of holding this position. The tension in his thighs is building, distracting him from his arousal at being the focus of Ianto's attention. Andy tries to relax the grip of his hands behind his back and breathe into the burning sensation in his thighs, hoping to get a bit of relief from the tension of this posture. After what seems like an eternity, Ianto moves to Andy's left side and steps in close to him. Then Ianto slowly lowers the zip on his trousers right by Andy's ear, and it's all Andy can do to not come undone right then and there. His eyes widen and he holds his breath, struggling to keep what little composure he has left.

Ianto steps away from Andy again and moves to stand in from of him. Watching Andy intently, Ianto slowly takes his cock out of his trousers. Andy moans at the sight as he remembers the taste and feel of Ianto on his tongue and the way his cock fills him. Andy has been waiting for this, needing it since Ianto began teasing and denying him about an hour ago. Stroking himself lightly with one hand, Ianto reaches out to cup Andy's jaw with his other hand, and then he pulls Andy's head forward and down. Andy's weight shifts forward in this new position, giving him some respite from the pain in his thighs but increasing the tension in his lower back and neck.

Andy's breath hitches in his throat when Ianto rubs his cock against Andy's cheek and then brushes the head across his lips. Andy's cock is hard as well, and it's all he can do to keep still. He longs to take Ianto into his mouth, but he knows if he tries that he'll be punished and denied again, perhaps even sent home without relief. Andy's body is aching from the strain of holding this position. He tries to inhale deeply, but his breath stutters as he attempts to process the rival sensations of his tense and painful muscles, Ianto's hard cock caressing his face, and his own erection vying for his attention. Andy has stopped thinking; he can only feel and hurt and want now.

Somehow Andy manages to hold still as Ianto toys with him. The pleasure and anticipation flooding his body and brain barely outweigh the pain he feels. Ianto is speaking now, calling him a hungry little slut and taunting him for being so needy. Andy whimpers and he gives Ianto a desperate look.

"You want it now, don't you, fucktoy?" Ianto growls.

"Yes sir, I want it, I need it sir, please," Andy groans, begging.

Ianto makes him wait, enjoying his predicament. "Suck me," Ianto finally commands, and Andy practically inhales Ianto's cock, moaning loudly as he takes him in. Ianto fucks Andy's mouth twice and then he pulls away. Andy tries to follow him with his mouth without changing position and whines pleadingly, not wanting to let him go. Ianto smiles and slowly inches his cock back into Andy's mouth. Andy tries to suck him in faster, making little high-pitched noises around Ianto's cock, but Ianto takes his time.

Andy's legs and back can't hold out much longer, but he's determined to last long enough to satisfy Ianto. He breathes as deeply as he can manage with Ianto's cock filling his mouth, clenches his hands behind his back and steels himself for the effort. Ianto doesn't hold back anymore. He thrusts into Andy's mouth and comes a few seconds later, and Andy takes it all. When he's finished, Ianto pulls out of Andy's mouth and orders Andy to sit.

"Yes sir, thank you, sir!" Andy gasps roughly as his thigh muscles give way and he sits hard on his calves, bending forward to relieve the strain in his lower back. Andy is breathing heavily when Ianto kneels behind him and pulls him back to rest against his chest.

"Good boy," Ianto tells him. "Very good."

Andy sinks gratefully into Ianto's arms, his head resting against his shoulder. "Thank you, sir," Andy replies between breaths. Ianto lets Andy rest until his breathing slows, and he allows Andy to release his hands and let them dangle at his sides. Then Ianto slides his hands down Andy's body and caresses his sore thighs, soothing them.

Andy groans when Ianto's hand closes around his cock and he slides his thumb over the head. Andy's thigh muscles are so fatigued that he can't move his hips in response to Ianto's stroking, no matter how much he wants to rock into his grip. He's soon close to coming despite the distraction of the heavy, lingering ache in his legs, and he gasps, "Please sir, may I..."

"Come," Ianto replies.

Both within and outside of the memory, Andy comes hard. He bends forward, panting heavily as he recovers. He feels the cooling water from the shower fall on his lower back and arse, returning him to the here and now. Then he hears Ianto's voice in his mind saying, "Good boy, so good." Andy smiles as he rises from the floor and rinses himself off before he turns off the shower and prepares for his day.


End file.
